second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Favsim Armada
"The Dominion's frontier is found wherever its Armada is" One of the three, main military forces of the Favsim Dominion, the Great Favsim Armada is tasked by the Tyrannus with the discovery, conquest and settlement of new worlds. Less traditional than the Imperial army of the Dominion, the Armada is always changeing to adapt to the many dangers and opportunities presented to them by the galaxy. History and Culture of the Armada Birth Unlike the Imperial army of the Favsim, the armada is not an institution which existed before the rise of the first Tyrannus. As space travel and warfare were unlike anything old Favsim generals had ever witnessed, the leader of the Dominion realized new blood and new minds were needed to create a proper fighting force which could conquer the stars and keep the Dominion's laws at all times. Despite the protests of some of the most traditional generals, the Tyrannus invested many of the taxes on creating a competent, new body of troops, a military wing with new traditions and chains of command, yet still loyal to the will of their supreme leader. Decades went by, the project nearly abandoned several times as the first Tyrannus was replaced with another and another one. Finally though, after nearly a century of constant work and expense, the first proper combat ships left system, moving right after science and exploration vessels looking for resources and new worlds to colonize. Warriors and police Like all other fleets in the galaxy, the role of the armada is a mixture of combat fleet and patrol that makes sure raiders and pirates keep away from the resources of the Favsim Dominion. More so than other fleets however, the ships and crews of the Favsim are pityless when it comes to criminals trying to make business within their domain. Those few pirates who are captured can expect a gruesome, public execution at the hands of the executioners of the Tyrannus. Aside from those moments where they rest to be repaired after a hard battle, the Great Armada very rarely leaves the frontier, their agressive nature and need to always go one step beyond making it so that, even when war is declared on the Dominion, they are still the ones to deliver the first strike. The Tyrannus' hounds More than any other wing of the Dominion's armed forces, the Armada is completely made by true loyalists to the rule of the Tyrannus. The ruler of the Favsim Dominion knows that, when it comes to interestellar empires, the fleet is always a ruler's most important tool and its biggest nightmare if it turns against him. Therefore, aside from skill, tests of loyalty are demanded of all those who get roles of importance on the armada, the grand admiral often also being the expected heir to the Tyrannus. The Zenak reform After turning the Zenak Forge into their vassals, the Favsim began to incorporate many of the designs and technology of these sentient machines into their own fleet. Far more open to change that the generals of the land armies, the high command of the Favsim fleet began to demand not only new ships which shared the Forge and Dominion's designs, but also the incorporation of surviving Zenak combat ships as support vessels in the armada. This would proove to be a wise choice, as, unlike other realms, the Favsim fleet managed to stop several Dyss attacks (not without cost though). Category:Favsim Category:Military Overview Category:Navy